


DNAxHQ

by one-oh-four (WHF_writes)



Series: DNA Universe [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!, ダイヤのA | Daiya no A | Ace of Diamond
Genre: Crossover, Gen, Karasuno, Other, Romance if you squint, Seido, hahahha, more baseball, more dialogue, self indulgent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:35:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22771867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WHF_writes/pseuds/one-oh-four
Summary: Daichi watches his cousin play baseball against a powerhouse like Inashiro.
Relationships: Narumiya Mei & Sawamura Eijun, Sawamura Daichi & Sawamura Eijun
Series: DNA Universe [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1632433
Comments: 20
Kudos: 187





	DNAxHQ

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A Day at Seidou](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13484991) by [SeokminnieSmile](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeokminnieSmile/pseuds/SeokminnieSmile). 



> Very self-indulgent.  
> Come on.  
> Read, enjoy and tell me what you think.
> 
> Also, I wrote Daichi's perspective as the outsider who sees all (omnivident).

_‘Eijun! We’ll have a training camp in Tokyo next week. Want to meet up?’_

Eijun looks at his cousin’s message, thinking if he could flat-out decline or invite him to Seido, instead.

Next week will be their training camp then in the weekend, they’ll have the practice match against Inashiro and Yamamori. He doesn’t think he’ll pitch full nine innings at any of the two games, but he hopes he’ll have his fill, anyway.

Since it’s the summer training camp, Eijun is certain the fatigue of the practices will catch up to his body then add the fact that the coach would never let him leave the school grounds for the week. Eijun thinks it’s better to invite his cousin at Seido, instead.

Eijun knows Daichi doesn’t really follow baseball, but they’ve played it their childhood, so maybe he’ll enjoy watching the games next weekend.

_‘Daichi, I have training camp next week, too~ I don’t think I can meet up with you outside school. Though, we’ll have practice matches in the weekend. Do you want to come watch, instead? We’ll play Inashiro and Yamamori.’_

Eijun hit send before getting choked by Kuramochi ( _‘Who are you texting? Is it Wakana? Is it?’_ ).

((*))

Daichi looked down at his cousin’s text.

_So he’s busy that week, too, huh? It can’t be helped. But it’s been months since they last saw each other…_

Daichi should just ask Coach Ukai and Takeda for permission.

 _And they’ll be playing_ Inashiro…

Just the thought of it is enough to send shivers of excitement in his spine. He wants to see it.

After practice, as the members of Karasuno volleyball team clean-up for the day, he approached the Coach.

“Coach,” he started, aware of Suga’s stare following him across the court. “What will be our schedule next weekend?”

The Coach looks at him at that.

“We’ll be wrapping up the games by Friday, then we’ll come back here by Saturday morning,” Coach says then turned to Takeda. “Isn’t that right, Sensei?”

The adviser looked up from his clipboard and nodded.

“Why? Is there a reason you’re asking?”

Daichi grabbed the opening Takeda presented.

“Ah, my cousin invited me to watch some games in his school,” he started. “I was wondering if I could go.”

“Oh, you have a cousin in Tokyo?” Ukai asked, his voice carrying over the entire gym that the members looked up from their chores. “Does he play, too?”

“Ah, yes—”

“He plays volleyball, too?” Takeda asked.

“No, he plays baseball,” he says and he saw, in his peripheral view, Kageyama whip his head to look at him.

“Oh, he plays baseball, huh? Is he any good?” Coach asked.

“I like to think so, I haven’t seen any of his games, since we were children,” Daichi said, scratching the back of his neck. “He did say he’s a regular his first year and they won the Fall Tournament last year. They played at Spring Koushien, too.”

“Oh, so his team’s pretty good,” Coach Ukai commented.

“Koushien,” Takeda gushed.

All this while, as Daichi spoke, he could feel Kageyama creep toward them.

“Senpai, are you talking about Seido?” He asked, holding a bottle of water and three balls that he hugged to his chest.

Daichi looked at him.

“Yeah,” he said, his surprise unmasked. “How did you know it was Seido?”

“They won the Fall Tournament, right? My father and I watched it last year,” Kageyama shrugged. “Though it was only the first round.”

“Oh, you follow high school baseball?”

Coach Ukai and Takeda looked at the exchange. Daichi could actually see the Coach contemplating.

Kageyama nodded.

“Did you know someone from Seido, senpai?” Kageyama asked.

“Uh, yeah, my cousin.”

Kageyama looked lost at first before his eyes bulged.

“You don’t mean that loudmouthed one? Number 18? His name’s Sawamura.”

Daichi chuckled. Even without Kageyama saying his name, just with the description as the _loudmouthed one_ , he could already confirm his inquiry.

“Ah, yes, that’s the one.”

On a second look, though, he could see a poorly masked look of admiration in Kageyama’s face. Kageyama looked at the coach with a pleading look that even the Coach got flustered at the rare sight.

By this time, Noya appeared behind Kageyama looking curious. Even Suga is standing close by, Asahi beside him. Only Tanaka and Hinata are missing, presumably at the equipment room.

“So you want to watch?” Coach asked, looking between him and Kageyama.

They nodded, Daichi less enthusiastic than Kageyama’s.

(‘What are we gonna watch? Baseball?’ Noya asked.

Both Daichi and Kageyama ignored him.)

“What do you think, sensei?” He turned to Takeda. “Can we squeeze that to our schedule?”

“Hmm, I think we’re good,” Takeda nodded. “You could also use it as rest after a long week, no?”

“Baseball?!” Noya shouted.

“Wait, so _everyone_ will come?” Daichi asked, disbelief washing over his features.

“Daichi-senpai,” Kageyama called, his eyes earnest and the balls he’s embracing about to burst.

Daichi actually felt weak seeing his kouhai this excited.

Looking around, though, almost all of them were looking hopefully at Daichi with the exception of Tsukishima.

“A-all right, I’ll tell him we’ll come.”

The gym erupted in excited cheers.

(Daichi saw Asahi flinch and Hinata ran away when Kageyama smiled victory.)

That night, he texted Eijun.

_‘Ooh, Daichi, you’re coming with your team? That’s good! Then you guys could watch my team, then tell me what you think! I can’t wait!’_

((*))

Eijun excitedly jogged to the bullpen to watch Furuya warm-up to pitch against Yamamori today, having finished his morning training.

Eijun has been excited all week. Not only because of the fact that Daichi and his teammates will come at Seido and he can bet that almost everyone, if not all, knows his cousin will come, but also because of the thought that they’ll be playing against Inashiro.

Although in a practice game.

Even Mei himself isn’t sure if he would pitch today, but still.

Eijun won’t be starting any of the games at all, but it’s still better to enter the game late than never play at all.

The main battery for Yamamori will be Furuya and the Wolf-boy and currently, Furuya is throwing his fastballs.

“Hahahaha! Okumura-boy, don’t let the batters get a hit off Furuya!” He said, and he heard the telling low growl from the first year, making him laugh even more.

A mitt smacked him in the head, then an arm flung around his shoulder.

“Are you sure you should be thinking about that, now?” Miyuki Kazuya asked him with the widest and most annoying smirk. “You’re playing against Inashiro, you know?”

“I know that! But we’re not playing until after lunch, no?”

“Right,” Miyuki nodded, dragging Eijun into the bullpen. “But the numbers are different every day. What do you say we check them right now?”

Eijun blew steam off his nostrils.

“Quite correct.”

They practice throwing his fastballs then moved on to his numbers for another hour, resting every twenty pitches.

“You had your numbers mastered to seven, now,” Miyuki said, approaching him. “Your splitter looks good, too.”

Eijun nods. Then his eyes widened when he saw Miyuki’s smirk.

“Why? What?”

“I’ll be going all out with my calls,” Miyuki said. “You can’t tense up on me.”

“I’ll do it,” he said, nodding determinedly. “Wait, aren’t you supposed to check on Nori-senpai?”

Miyuki had the decency to look guilty before running off.

Eijun laughed, earning the Wolf-boy’s glare.

*

Returning to the dorm before the first match, he checked his messages.

He’s got one from his cousin.

_‘Eijun, we’ll be there by 9._

_Also, are you playing today?’_

He replied to that saying _yes, I’ll pitch today_ and _sure, I’ll come get you by the gates! You can watch the first game! Furuya will pitch!_

His other message says, _‘Eijun~ are you pitching today? I’ll come out in the middle innings~ let’s have a good game!’_

And he replied, _yes, I’ll pitch. I’m gonna kick your ass!_

((*))

It was Kageyama who woke him up this morning.

He jumped when he felt someone staring at him intently in his sleep and almost screamed when he saw Kageyama’s dodgy stare directed at him. He was surprised to see Noya quivering in his knees beside the setter looking at him as well.

“What the! What? What?” He had exclaimed when he first saw them.

“It’s morning, senpai!” Kageyama had said, then. “I’ve done my packing.”

“Let’s go! Daichi!” Noya had shouted.

Their departure from the camp consisted of flurried movements and excited whispers and bragging.

Daichi couldn’t help but feel weary when he hears some snippets of his teammates’ and other teams’ conversations.

“Oh, you’re going to Seido? _That_ Seido?” Bokuto asks Hinata while Kuroo

“Do you think they’ll mind if we come?” Kuroo asked.

“Bokuto-san, we’ll leave you if you dawdle,” he heard Akaashi’s tired voice say.

Daichi sighed in relief.

*

For all their prompting and hastiness, though, Kageyama and Noya were the last to board the team bus and the group startled when they did.

Because both were carrying questionable garbage bags while wearing their brightest expressions. Daichi could tell Noya is happy, but in Kageyama’s case, he looked like he just finished plotting for a murder.

When they were set, he messaged Eijun, telling him they’ll arrive at nine and asked if he’ll play. His cousin then affirmed his inquiry and offered to get them by the gates.

Kageyama and Noya seated themselves beside Daichi and Suga, talking about baseball.

Apparently, baseball has been one of the bonding hobby of Kageyama and his dad. Last year, they went to watch a baseball game between Teito and Seido. Kageyama says he’s impressed by Furuya’s pitching ( _‘he’s pitching almost 150 km/hr!’_ ) but when he was falling apart, it was _number 18_ that stopped the opponent’s momentum. Ever since then, he’s been following the team closely, but not as closely as volleyball.

In Noya’s case, he isn’t much dedicated in a high school baseball team, but he loves watching high school baseball matches because _‘there’s just something different with high school baseball players.’_

The other players listen in, as well.

“Is Seido good?” Hinata asked, leaning over at Noya.

“They’re one of the powerhouse in West Tokyo!” Kageyama said, his hand holding the garbage bag shaking.

“Oh, what other powerhouses are there?” Noya asked.

“Inashiro Jitsugyu and Ichidai Sankou, but recently Yakushi High received the nickname of being a dark horse,” Kageyama explained.

Daichi could give it to this kid for knowing things meticulously.

“Oh, I know Inashiro,” Daichi said. “They’ll play them later.”

Kageyama stood up then, looking at him and his face paling, Noya looking alarmed beside him, already fussing around.

“Why? Why?” Hinata asked.

“Daichi-senpai,” Kageyama started, ignoring Noya’s fussing. “Are they really playing? Is Sawamura-san going to play?”

“Yes, he said he’s gonna come in the middle innings,” he said.

Kageyama sat back down, muttering to himself, prompting Hinata to bother him and annoy him deliberately, but for the first time in all of the months they’ve known the setter, he only ignored Hinata’s prodding.

*

They came to know what was inside the garbage bags when Tanaka complained loudly about being hungry and Noya shouted that they got them covered.

He opened the bag and produced bags of chips and pastries.

Not quite the healthiest ways to eat in the morning. But it’ll suffice for now.

Then they pulled out sausages and cheese sticks, grape juice and milks, puddings and some desserts.

“Where did you even get the money to buy these?” Asahi asked.

“I’m rich,” Kageyama shrugged.

Most of the team choked on their food.

“I’m rich, too!” Noya piped, raising his own garbage bag.

*

The team excitedly got off the bus, looking around.

“Wow!” Hinata shouts. “Their fields can fit three of our school!”

And it’s not an exaggeration. From what Eijun told Daichi, they have two separate baseball fields and several indoor training facilities added to the players’ dorms and the school proper. And Daichi knows that Seido is a sports school, which means baseball isn’t the only sports they specialize at, although it is what they were well known of, so it’s probably even bigger.

Daichi looked at his mobile and rechecked Eijun’s message that’s he’s already waiting for them by the gate. Daichi wouldn’t even imagine maneuvering their way through this labyrinth of an unfamiliar school. He could see Hinata and Tanaka excitedly looking around the place. Luckily, he has an Ennoshita and a Suga in his team looking out for them.

There were buses already parked outside the gates and, based on the characters stuck to the sides of the bus, Daichi realized they were from the opposing teams.

“Narumiya Mei! Let go!”

His head whipped around to that familiar voice.

He saw someone blonde, Narumiya Mei, he assumes, who has Eijun in a headlock, the other struggling. Daichi would’ve ran over to them if not for the relaxed manner of their companions, a foreigner laughs openly, a red haired male rolling his eyes, the tallest expressionless, and someone with half-lidded eyes vainly fussing around them. Narumiya himself have a smile on his face as Eijun struggles in his hold.

“Brat~ where’s your honorific?”

“Mei-san! Please release Eijun-kun!”

“Itsuki, shut up!”

“Carlos-san, help!” Eijun grumbled reaching out a hand toward the foreigner.

On a second look, Daichi saw the school name splashed in their chests in a bold red letters: _Inashiro._ Daichi couldn’t fathom how Eijun could be this friendly to a rival school.

“Mei, let go,” Carlos said coolly.

The effect is reverse, though. Narumiya resorted to tickling Eijun’s sides, eliciting gasping laughs.

Meanwhile, Daichi’s members finally gathered close to him and they looked on at the spectacle of rivals tickling each other.

“Did you wait for me here, Ei~jun?” He asked in a sickly sweet manner that made the Karasuno team groan and the Inashiro kids to wince and face palm.

At the sound of his team’s collective groan, though, Eijun finally looked up and a blush rose up his cheeks.

“No, I didn’t,” he said while pointing at him. “I was waiting for them!”

At this, the Inashiro kids turned to look at them. He doesn’t know what it is, but their stares somehow made them feel inferior. Especially when he’s met eyes with Narumiya. Daichi could swear he heard Asahi whimper and Tanaka muttered a small _‘ow!’_ as Hinata grabbed on him.

(The red haired guy’s glare at them, the cool smirk on Carlos’ face, the tall guy’s stare, and the expressionless stare of Itsuki as they scan the Karasuno team did not help, either.)

“What’s this?” Narumiya asked, looking from Eijun to the team.

“My cousin from Miyagi came!”

“Ooh,” Carlos muttered as he continued looking at them.

“Heh~” Narumiya muttered, letting Eijun escape his hold.

Narumiya gave them another appraising look and Daichi could already guess his position in their team. Only pitchers have this constant condescending look in their faces that even a taller Daichi could feel his knees weaken at his stare, despite his smaller stature.

“Then I guess we’ll see you in the field, Eijun~”

“Stop saying my name like that, it’s disgusting!” Eijun said, seemingly unaffected by the stare of Narumiya, and proceeded to look him up and down, eliciting a pout from Narumiya.

Carlos laughs loudly.

“As expected, Eijun!” he said, holding his thumbs up.

Eijun sent him a smile, then.

“Ugh, and when I thought you were actually waiting for _me_ ,” Narumiya grumbled and he kicks the ground. “We’ll go ahead, then. Make sure you practiced, or we’ll truly crush your ass.”

The Inashiro kids waved as they walk on.

There was a beat of a silence where Eijun and Karasuno looked at each other.

“Well,” Eijun starts. “Uh, welcome to my home ground!”

*

“Sawamura-senpai,” Kageyama called, offering his right hand. “Kageyama Tobio!”

He watched his cousin startle at the sudden introduction and Daichi sighed.

“N-nice to meet you,” Eijun bowed as he shook their hands, confused, but rewarded Kageyama with his own smile.

Daichi had to suppress a surprised look when the setter looked like he already won the Nationals.

“He’s watched one of your matches,” Daichi explained as Eijun turned to him.

At this, Eijun excitedly reached out for his hand to shake.

“Daichi! It’s been months, yeah?”

“Yeah,” he said, hugging his cousin. He could see the team looking at him expectantly. “Eijun, allow me to introduce Karasuno.”

The team smiled and bowed. He introduced the team one by one, before Eijun started leading them to the fields.

(The only incident will be Tanaka.

_‘Listen, city boy, Kiyoko-chan and Ya-chan are cute girls, but that doesn’t mean you can steal them!’_

_‘Ohh you also have lady managers? We have five lady managers!’_

Tanaka froze at that. It took Ennoshita and Takeda to get him to move.)

Daichi walked beside his cousin as they ambled toward the field, mostly watching him talk to Kageyama and Noya, pointing to the way to their dorms ( _‘I got to scare a first year!’_ ), their gym, the training facilities and some other place where he runs with tires tied around his waist. Then telling them anecdotes of fights and wrestling.

(Daichi doesn’t even want to know all about the last one, because why on earth is there _wrestling_ in a baseball-centered place?)

Here and there, students greet him with _‘senpai!’_ or simply by his surname with a wave or spectators calling out to Eijun with a smile, a _‘good luck!’_ or a _‘we’re looking forward to a great match later!’_ or a _‘are you gonna pitch later?’_ and Daichi noted the poorly suppressed, as well as the blatant, admiration in their gazes.

Daichi couldn’t think how his cousin could be this… welcomed.

“How was your camp, Daichi?”

“Oh, it’s a series of loses,” he said, shaking his head.

“Oh no,” Eijun said, worry in his eyes.

Daichi was about to tell him it’s fine, but Eijun spoke again.

“I think I have to stay away from you, you’re cursed,” Eijun said, smirking at him.

Daichi felt his jaw drop. He did not expect that kind of humor from Eijun. Daichi wonders what kind of people could be around his cousin for him to pick up that humor.

Then Eijun started laughing. They were almost to one of the fields and there are unbelievable number of spectators already gathered, who looked around at his loud laugh, started talking among themselves while shooting looks at Eijun.

“But seriously, Daichi, I have to go now,” Eijun said, leading them to the bleachers as he calmed down. Turning to Karasuno team, he said with a smile, “I won’t play in the first game but my rival will pitch.”

“Ah, is Furuya-san starting this game?” Kageyama asked.

Eijun looked surprised before he laughed.

“Yes, yes, you’re in for a treat,” he nodded, a smirk playing in his lips, before turning to Coach Ukai and Takeda. “You’re welcome to join us for lunch. Even the opposing teams will join us later. I’ll introduce you to the Boss.”

The Coach and Takeda looked dumbfounded at that, but consented, anyway.

( _‘Who’s Boss? Is it Yakuza?’_ He heard Hinata ask Asahi, who looked like he swallowed a baseball.)

“The game’s about to start, so I need to return,” Eijun told him. “Enjoy the game, yeah?”

Eijun extended his left fist then Daichi raised his right and bumped them together.

Daichi watched Eijun arrive at the dugout, welcomed by a _‘Bakamura! You’re late!’_ followed by a whine that he knows was from Eijun.

Daichi smiled and shook his head.

*

The bleachers and the audience cheered as the pitcher, Furuya, took his third shutout inning, not letting any batter on base by pitching to contact and by strikeouts.

Knowing nothing about the type of team Seido is and his baseball IQ next to useless, Daichi thinks it’s pretty much all right.

Furuya’s first pitch, according to those uncles carrying radar guns, packs 148 km/hr in speed and Hinata yelled in wonder.

( _‘Whoa! Did you see that? Did you see that, Kageyama?’_

 _‘I did, stupid!’_ )

*

The stalemate broke when the opponent’s third batter hit the ball to the outfield, putting a runner on the second base. The crowd, along with the Karasuno team, groaned.

“Oh, I hope he won’t tense up here,” one spectator said.

“You said it, the catcher is a first year, so Furuya have to work with him, well,” another piped in the conversation.

They watched Furuya walk the next batter, Kageyama hissing his disbelief, even Daichi noted his tensed shoulders.

“Oh, there he goes,” another spectator said when the catcher called for a timeout. “In all fairness, the catcher is good for not letting a ball pass behind him.”

Daichi watched the battery and the infielders gather by the mound, presumably calming the pitcher.

“Furuya! Calm down!”

Daichi’s head snapped back from the mound to the dugout to see Eijun held back by a green haired player and a pink haired player.

(“ _You_ need to calm down! You have cat eyes!”)

“Oh, there he is! Sawamura Eijun!” A spectator pointed out.

“Look behind you, Furuya!” Eijun continued shouting.

The pitcher ignored him as all the infielders returned to their position. The catcher stayed behind long enough to tap the pitcher’s chest with his mitt.

“Just trust the Wolf-boy’s mitt and pitch!”

Despite the encouragements, though, Furuya continued throwing balls. It was one of the hardest thing to watch for Daichi.

“I know they were tired because of their hellish training camp, but he shouldn’t be _this_ bad,” an uncle said.

“Their regular players were not playing, either,” another said.

The catcher seemingly asked for a pitch but then Furuya shook his head.

“Hmm, I think they’re not agreeing on a pitch,” he heard Kageyama tell Noya.

Daichi looked more closely and noticed the catcher glance at their dugout, most probably asking for their Coach’s decision. The catcher then smacked his mitt and took a position. Daichi held his breath as Furuya wind up, and threw.

The batter hit to the left field.

*

By the end of the fifth inning, Seido is down by two runs. That was when Seido announced a change of pitchers.

From then on, the game went smoothly, holding the opponents to two runs. The pitcher, Kaneda, throws mostly fastballs mixed with his forkballs, according to Kageyama. The Seido batters connecting in the latter innings gaining back the two runs.

One player hit a home run.

( _‘Oh! It’s Masashi! Yuki Masashi!’_ one spectator said, jumping in glee.)

The game ended with 3-2, with Seido as the winner.

( _‘I think they did well, considering they were up against Yamamori,’ Noya said._

 _‘Yeah, they’re Koushien regular, too,’ Kageyama agreed._ )

*

“That was intense,” Asahi says, clutching at his chest.

“I feel tired watching it,” Hinata said, munching on a cream bun from Kageyama’s garbage bag.

Daichi has to agree. He could feel his hands shaking from adrenalin. From where they were, he could see Seido huddled around their Coach, probably awaiting instructions.

“That last inning,” Noya said, doubling over. “As I thought, there is something different watching a high school baseball.”

“Daichi!” Eijun called, waving his hand as he jog over. “Let’s have lunch first!”

The team gratefully jumped to their feet.

“Did you enjoy the game?” Eijun asked, looking around them.

“Uhm, it was great!”

“My heart is going so fast! It made me hungry!”

Eijun laughed then lead them to their cafeteria.

“Sawamura-kun!”

By reflex Daichi turned, even when he doesn’t even recognize the voice calling, in time with his cousin. He saw a red haired girl jogging toward them. Daichi chanced a glance at his teammates. He saw Ennoshita’s hand on Tanka’s shoulder, putting him in place.

“Haruno! What is it?” Eijun asked when the girl reached them.

“The Coach calls for you,” she said, smiling at him.

“T-the the Boss does?”

“I think it’s about your visitors,” she said, trying to calm Eijun down.

At this, Eijun visibly relaxed.

“Ah, right, Haruno, this is my cousin,” Eijun introduced him and the team.

( _“His team, Karasuno! They play volleyball! He’s the captain! Isn’t he amazing?”_

_“Hmm, he is amazing!”_

_“This is Kageyama! He plays setter! He watched a match last year!”_

_“Oh!”_

_“I’m Tanaka, nice to meet you, Haruno-chan.”_

_“E-eh?”_ )

“You guys can sit here~” Eijun directed. “Some of the players have already eaten and the others are eating outside or still in their cool down. Since you guys are not baseball players, you’re exempt to that rule!”

Eijun pointed at the banner above the door that says _‘Players must eat three bowls of rice’._

Eijun laughs loudly.

“The cafeteria managers will know, don’t worry,” he says in a comforting manner. “Well, I’ll heed to the Boss’ call! Excuse me!”

The team looked after him as he dashed out of the cafeteria.

“Does he always speak in flowery formal manner?” Suga asked him, pulling out a chair beside Daichi’s.

“No, I don’t really know what happened to him,” Daichi chuckled. “Just a few months have passed the last time I saw him and he’s like a different person, now.”

“Right, the kids really grow up fast,” Suga says, looking at Noya and Kageyama quietly discussing something, ignoring Hinata and Tanaka’s prodding. “But not _all_ kids, huh?”

Daichi laughs.

“They even have cafeteria, huh?” Takeda muttered.

“I’m sure they have nutritionists, too,” Coach said. “That’s the level of being in a powerhouse school, huh?”

“Daichi-kun, do you think your cousin can tour us around?” Takeda asked, leaning on the table.

Before Daichi could answer, though, the door opened violently.

“Mei~ you’re so immature!”

They looked around to see Eijun with the blonde they saw earlier clinging at his arm, spilling in the room with their respective teams. Daichi noted the older people following them who looked like the Coaches.

“Kyahaha! Hearing that from Sawamura, that really hurts!” Said someone with green hair.

Narumiya stuck his tongue out.

“Someone lost their kid!” Eijun continued.

“Masa-san isn’t here anymore,” the red haired said gruffly.

“Mei-san, please be quiet,” Itsuki said, prying his hands clutching on Eijun.

“Let him go, Mei,” someone wearing a visor said, a smirk placed in his face. “He’s got visitors.”

Narumiya looked at them once again. Although there is a hint of playfulness in his manner and in the atmosphere, there is still that terrifying feeling that crept up his spine.

“Heh~ so they’re gonna watch our match? That’s interesting,” he said, straightening to his full height.

“Narumiya,” the Coach of Inashiro called, his gruff voice warning.

Narumiya stopped speaking but continued looking at them.

Itsuki took the opportunity to push Narumiya to a nearby seat, the rest of Inashiro following suit. Daichi could see the Coach of Inashiro mutter a quick apology to the Seido Coach, the Yamamori Coach actually snickering.

Eijun marched toward the Karasuno table, the green haired and the bespectacled man following him.

“This is Kuramochi-senpai, my roommate,” he said as he reached them, pointing to the green haired man. “This is our Cap, Miyuki Kazuya!”

The Karasuno team bowed.

“This is my cousin, Sawamura Daichi!” Eijun said. “He’s a captain, too!”

“Ohoho?” Miyuki said looking him up, the smirk placed in his face irritating Daichi.

“Yes! I’m sure he’s the better captain!”

_Good job, Eijun, good job._

Miyuki only shook his head before turning to Coach Ukai and Takeda.

“The Coach said it would be a pleasure if you could join them for lunch,” he said, sounding like a likeable person.

At the mention of their Coach, Daichi saw him marching toward their table. Daichi noted earlier that he looks frightening from a distance, but in close up, he’s even more intimidating. Daichi wonders if the sunglasses he’s wearing has something to do with that. Daichi could feel Asahi shivering behind him and he sees Kiyoko calming Yachi down.

Daichi is certain Eijun will be scared at his coach, but Eijun looks at his Coach with the look of respect he always reserve for his grandpa Eitoku.

“This is our Boss!” Eijun starts. Daichi suppressed a chuckle when a tick formed in the Coach’s forehead. (Tanaka, Tsukishima and Coach Ukai failed, though.) “Coach Kataoka!”

The Coach nodded.

“This is my cousin, Sawamura Daichi!”

“A pleasure to meet you, Sawamura-kun,” he said. “I hope your trip is well. Did you have a good time watching the match?”

“Nice to meet you,” he said, bowing. “Yes, we watched it well. This is our Coach,” he gestured toward Ukai, who he sees as already panicking. “Coach Ukai and our adviser, Takeda-sensei.”

The Coaches shook hands.

“I’m sure volleyball and baseball are two different sports, but I would like to invite you to our table,” Coach Kataoka said.

The teens stood as they watched them move to the Coach’s table.

( _“I heard the kids were in a training camp before the game?”_

 _“Yes.”_ )

“Let’s start eating, then,” Miyuki said. “Would you mind if I join you?”

Daichi glanced at Eijun, who’s eyes became cat-like.

“You can’t!” Eijun whined pushing Miyuki away, and Miyuki laughed.

“I would love it if you could give me some blackmail materials!”

“Kyahaha! Let me join, too!”

“By the way, your managers don’t look good,” Miyuki said, pointing.

Tanaka, Noya and Suga reacted violently at that, their eyes sending daggers at Miyuki, which he did not realize, though.

A pink-haired player walked over with Haruno, calling Eijun’s attention causing him to miss the scene.

“They should join our managers, instead, the cafeteria can be crowded if it’s full of boys,” Miyuki continued. “They might be uncomfortable.”

The violent reactions stopped. Haruno walked over to Kiyoko and Yachi, inviting them to their own table.

“This is Harucchi!” He said. “You’ll watch him play later! He could be cute right now, but later, he’ll transform to black Harucchi!”

“Eijun-kun!” He reprimands, before bowing to them. “Nice to meet you.”

((*))

Lunch has been a normal affair for Eijun, like the Seido kids and the Karasuno kids were as one, already.

( _‘Sawamura-senpai, will you please keep your voice down? You’re disturbing the other people eating.’_ )

Though Eijun couldn’t help noticing a strain in Daichi’s smile whenever the Cap talks, but that’s natural for the Cap to be hated right at the first meeting.

The lunch became even more boisterous when Mei forcefully pushed Furuya out of his chair to sit beside Eijun and joined in the fun.

( _‘Eijun shouldn’t be having fun without sharing it to me!’_

 _‘Mei-san! Furuya-san, are you okay? I’m sorry I could not react on time!’_ )

Right now, though, away from his cousin and their teams, Mei stands beside him in front of their vending machines, under the pretense of choosing beverages.

“Eijun~ I’ll be coming in at the fourth inning.”

“Me, too.”

“Six inning to give it our all.”

“You can bet I’ll give you my all.”

“Oh?”

Without looking at Mei’s expression in the vending machine’s glass, he could hear his smile from his voice.

“Will you?” Eijun asked.

“Of course.”

At this, their eyes locked and their smirks matched.

Mei extended his left hand. Eijun thought he’s offering a fist bump, but then Mei looked at him funnily.

“I’m giving you something,” he laughs.

“Oh, okay.”

He opened his palm and Mei deposited a thin blue elastic hairband.

Eijun looks at him confused.

“We’re matching,” Mei said, smiling that smile of a kid boasting about his toy car, pulling back his fringe to show Eijun a brown hairband already in place, just below the base of his hair. “I couldn’t find a gold, so I got the brown.”

Eijun blinks.

“You’ll wear it, no?”

Eijun blinks at Mei’s child-like hopeful eyes and how could he not?

“Of course!”

“I’m not forcing you or anything.”

“No! I’ll wear it! I’ll definitely wear it!”

Mei looks like he already won when Eijun adjusted the band, pulling on it so it sits at the junction of his skull and nape.

(Spell Eijun is weak, please.

E-I-J-U-N I-S W-E-A-K)

*

“So you’re blatantly _sailing_ right now?” Miyuki smirked at him.

“Huh? What do you mean?”

They were warming up for their match, stretching on the ground.

“Everyone sees everything, Bakamura,” Miyuki laughs, and Eijun pouts. “What’s with the matching hairbands, anyway?”

Eijun fiddles with the band, stretching it before letting it retract forcefully, feeling the comforting sting on his nape.

“Mei gave it to me,” he shrugs.

Miyuki laughs.

“Hey, just make sure your head will be on the game, you hear me?” Miyuki pointed a warning finger at him. “Next weekend, the Coach will give out the numbers.”

Eijun knows. He can’t do any mortifying things. Eijun knows just what are at stake here. His pride as a pitcher, especially a pitcher for a powerhouse school, his goal to be the Ace and the desire to win with the team.

“I know,” he says, his eyes flaming gold in determination. “I’ll just listen to you and trust your calls.”

“Damn right, brat!” Miyuki says, actually looking proud.

“And isn’t it time for _you_ to realize your position in the team?” Eijun teased.

“Shut up!” Miyuki says without bite. “Okumura will help you with your warm up, while we play. Make sure you listen to him, too.”

“Yes, Cap!”

“Make sure you do your stretches enough!”

“I understand!”

“Keep your shoulders warm throughout the innings! You’re entering at fourth!”

“I know! Quit nagging!”

“You know,” Miyuki suddenly said with a quiet but noticeably sly voice. “I’m actually pretty excited to show them your pitches.”

Eijun couldn’t help the smirk spread on his face at the sight of the Captain’s devilish one. Their smirk spread even more to an eviler laugh, earning the attention of Kuramochi and Haruichi.

( _‘Oi, Miyuki! You’re disturbing the audience’s peace! Sawamura, let’s have a sparring later!’_

 _‘G-guys, what’s with the evil aura coming off from you?’_ )

((*))

“D-Daichi, your cousin is scary!” Asahi points to a manically laughing Eijun, his eyes already turning to cat-like.

“I-I think that means he’s excited,” Daichi looked on at the pair laughing, Kuramochi and Haruichi trying to reign the Battery in.

“Ooh, I see Sawamura hasn’t changed at all.”

By reflex, Daichi looked around to see a group consisting of a bearded man with brown hair, a man who looks like a foreigner, a tanned man with a dignified form, a pink haired man who looks like Haruichi, and a taller man who’s currently eating a pudding.

Daichi supposes they were alumni.

"He's still an idiot," the pink haired man said.

“I see he’s still doing your warm-up menu, Chris,” the tanned man addressed the foreigner, Chris.

“Hum, he’s been sending me videos every time,” Chris chuckled.

The bearded man laughs. Loudly at that, attracting several of the spectators’ attention, who resumed shocked faces. Daichi saw even the Karasuno team turned to look at them. Kageyama letting out an audible gasp.

( _‘Those are the alumni! The great leader! Yuki Tetsuya!’_

 _‘Kageyama quit pointing at people!’_ )

“His senpai complex will be hard to get rid of!”

“Jun, don’t be too loud,” Chris warned. “If he sees us here, he might get too excited.”

“From trying to impress you, right?” Jun teased.

“I think he’ll try impressing every one of us,” the pink haired man said. “Because he’s an idiot.”

“Oga! Sawamura-chan is not an idiot! He’s just dense!”

“Masuko, you don’t need to defend your ex-roommate!”

“Oga! Jun!”

“Anyway, I noticed his babysitters multiplied,” the pink-haired said.

Daichi chuckles.

“I still see Haruichi with him, though, Ryo,” Jun said and Daichi saw Ryo roll his eyes.

“I think it’s okay, no?” Tetsuya shrugged. “I heard from the coach they’ll stop the game at nine innings regardless of their scores.”

“Figures, they’re still tired from the camp,” Chris said. “I just hope Sawamura won’t tense up when he’s facing Shirakawa.”

At the mention of the Inashiro player, the alumni’s faces turned solemn.

Daichi couldn’t even guess what had happened for them to look like this.

*

The first inning saw Kuramochi’s fake-bunt-and-hit, getting on first base at first pitch. Daichi had to admit he’s way faster than Hinata, who he saw has his mouth open.

( _“Cheetah-senpai!”_ )

“Oh, Ryo, your brother is in the two-hole.”

The pink-haired guy, Ryo, just continued smiling.

“Next up is our very own Black Angel, Haru-one!”

Little Haruichi walked confidently to the batter’s box with a wooden bat and a red face. The pitcher sent him a curveball, which he calmly let go despite it whizzing dangerously close to him, the umpire calling it a ball.

All this while Kuramochi’s lead is widening in the first base. Daichi supposes he’s gonna steal the second.

The pitcher threw another pitch, which Haruichi fouled.

“If he struck out here, I’m going to need to have a long chat with him,” Ryo said calmly, but Daichi could feel the threat in his voice.

Third pitch, as Hirano is right handed, saw Kuramochi running to second for a successful steal.

Daichi chuckles as Eijun continues cheering for his team from the bullpen.

Haruichi hit the fourth pitch, sending it right at the edge of the right field. Kuramochi from second base got home for their first run, while Haruichi got at second base.

“Hmm, they have a consistent two-hole,” Tetsu said.

“They tried this lineup against Hakuryu last Golden Week and it helped them get the runs,” Chris said.

“The team became even more aggressive,” Jun said.

“It’s for the teams that get weary of Miyuki-chan.”

“Next up! Mr. consistent Shirasu-senpai!”

“The battery should be confused right now,” Chris said. “Kuramochi hit the first curveball that Haruichi-kun ignored. They have to earn the runs they’ll need before Narumiya enters the game.”

“Shirasu-chan powered up! Sawamura-chan tells me in texts.”

“Right, he contributes to the runs earned consistently,” Chris said in time as Shirasu hit the ball to the left field, to send Haruichi home and get on second base.

“Cap! You better realize your position in the team, now! Hahahahaha!”

“I hate it when Bakamura has a point,” Jun said.

It’s the second inning where the starting pitcher, Kawakami, let a runner on third. Daichi couldn’t suppress the groan of wonder escaping his lips when Carlos ran. Honestly, the entire team were starting to rethink that Hinata was ever even special in terms of speed, seeing as there are people surpassing him very easily and they’ve seen two of them, already.

“Oshi! Your pitch looks good, Nori-senpai! I can see it from here!” Eijun yells from the bullpen.

Shirakawa bunted on the second pitch, letting Carlos get to home, earning Inashiro their first run.

By the end of the third inning, Inashiro tied the score.

*

“Your student is taking the mound, Chris!” Jun said, looking back at the man, who just smiled.

Currently, the players were warming up for Eijun, the Battery talking with their faces covered with their mitt.

Eijun then looked back at the fielders behind him when Miyuki left for the catcher’s box, his left hand raised.

“I’ll be pitching aggressively, so fielders, thank you for backing me up!”

Daichi saw the fielders getting even more fired up when Eijun said that, replying,

“You’ll pitch however you want!”

“Yosh! We got your back!”

“Eijun-kun!”

“Kyahaha! Doesn’t mean you can mess up, though!”

Even the spectators clapped and shouted.

“There it is! Sawamura’s catchphrase!”

“It just doesn’t feel right when I don’t hear that!”

“Ooh, Sawamura’s getting famous,” Jun noted.

“I did not think his idiotic rumblings would get accepted by the mass,” Ryo said, shaking his head. “I think it has been too long since I visited him.”

“Hahaha, another torture, Ryo?” Jun laughs. “I want to see that!”

Daichi feels his facial muscles stiffen.

Suga nudged his shoulder.

“Doesn’t that remind you of a certain Grand King’s words before a match?”

Daichi doesn’t have to ask who and what that is. Oikawa’s words before a match, where he tells his team that _‘as always, I trust you’_ , has been famous in Miyagi for years that he’s became the official setter for Seijo. Eijun saying that basically sends the message that Eijun trusts that his team has his back all the way and help him to get that win.

He looks at Kageyama who’s leaning even forward to watch, the garbage bag held tightly, that his knuckles turn white.

“Oh, as expected, he never forgets your teachings,” Tetsuya said, turning to Chris.

“It will also boost the team’s morale when their pitcher tells them that,” Chris nodded.

*

“Oshi, oshi, oshi!” Eijun yells as they jog back to the dugout.

“That was clean, no?” Suga said.

“Right, he went six pitches for the first three batters,” Kageyama says.

“They were deliberately pitching to contact,” Chris said, looking at Kageyama. “Are you from around here?”

Kageyama stood up and bowed.

“Kageyama Tobio, we were from Miyagi! Sawamura-senpai invited Daichi-san to watch the game today.”

Daichi stood up at that and introduced himself.

“Oh, you’re that cousin Daichi from Miyagi,” Chris says, shaking his hand.

“Ah, the volleyball player?” Ryo says as he took his turn shaking Daichi’s hand.

“Masuko,” says the tallest and the biggest of them. “Sawamura-chan told us about you. Is this your team?”

“Ahh, yes,” he said.

(Daichi sees Asahi, Tanaka, Hinata and Yachi make themselves smaller behind Tsukishima who looked much irritated.)

“Are any of you baseball fan?” Tetsuya asked as he introduced himself.

“We pretty much know nothing except for Kageyama and Noya here,” he said, gesturing to the two.

“Heh~ I hope the game doesn’t bore you out.”

“No, it was exhilarating.”

“We’ve been waiting for this match for so long,” Jun said. “We came back to see the game.”

“I can see a lot of people anticipating the game, too,” Daichi said, noting the increased spectators compared to this morning.

“Although it is a practice match,” Suga said.

Training their eyes back to the field, he saw Narumiya on the mound, pinching his catcher, Itsuki, around the mouth.

“I thought he would’ve matured since Harada-san graduated, but I see he’s still the same,” Jun said.

“I would’ve liked to change places with Haruichi, but our hairstyles are different now,” Ryo said.

“He matured enough to play for his team, at least,” Tetsuya said.

The first batter he retired is Shirasu, hitting it right in front of Carlos.

“Miyuki is up next,” Tetsuya said, moving even forward.

“I want to cheer, dammit!” Jun seethes.

Miyuki waited for a pitch. It’s a fastball to the outside that got called strike.

“If that bastard got struck out, I’m gonna kill him later!”

The second pitch is another fastball, this time to the inside that got called ball. With one ball, one strike, the third pitch ended up being a changeup. It seems like Miyuki has been waiting for it, hitting it without hesitation to the left center.

Daichi could see the glowing blue eyes of Narumiya as he followed Miyuki with that strong glare. If he were Daichi, he would bet his knees were wobbling, but Miyuki is Miyuki. He’s got a shit-eating grin on his face that makes Daichi’s blood boil.

“That was a handsome two base!” Eijun clapped from the dugout.

“Right,” Jun said. “Now the team should capitalize on Narumiya’s bad mood.”

They did capitalize. Maezono was on to base by balls and the center fielder, Tojo, hit to left field, loading the bases.

Narumiya paced the mound, trying to calm himself down, looking at the Seido dugout to the fielders behind him. He noticed he’s been fiddling around his nape as well, pulling on an elastic band and letting it snap back forcefully into place.

Seemingly getting his resolve back, Narumiya proceeded to retire the two batters, the runners stranded.

*

In the seventh inning,

“It’ll be the top of the lineup now,” Tetsuya says. “How will Sawamura react to Shirakawa?”

Eijun retired Carlos by pitching to the inside and his trike out pitch, the wide inside.

“Oga!” Masuko had cried.

Jun whistled.

The batter swung first before the ball pushed to the mitt with a dry sound. The audience were even speechless. Carlos looked back at Miyuki and even at this distance, Daichi could see the curiosity in his demeanor.

“That’s a cutter,” Chris said. “His own cutter that no one could replicate.”

“Hmm, I want to try hitting that pitch,” Tetsuya said.

“That moron looks really good right now.”

Now the red haired Shirakawa marched to the field and suddenly, Daichi feels the electricity in the atmosphere. The audience, who has been loud and buzzing, suddenly fell silent and tense. Even the graduates were quiet and solemn.

“It’ll be important…” Chris started but Eijun already pitched.

“Ohh, changeup!” A spectator shouted, breaking the quiet spell.

It was called a strike.

Eijun fiddles with something on his nape.

“Nice ball, Eijun-kun!”

“Nice pitch, idiot!”

“Let him hit, we’ll catch it!”

“We got your back!”

“What is he doing?” Jun asked, intrigued by Eijun's continues fiddling, now visibly stretching a band and letting it snap back forcefully to his nape.

“Trying to calm down, obviously,” Ryo bit back.

Jun dropped the subject when Eijun bowed to Shirakawa, then continued pitching to the inside that got called strike. The last pitch is the same as the last one he threw at Carlos.

“Is that his strikeout pitch, now?”

“Maybe. Mixed with his fastball, it’ll really confuse the batters,” Chris said. “He threw it in the outside course, letting it break in the plate right to the batter’s chest.”

“This is what you wanted, right?” Tetsuya asked, turning to Chris. “Making him understand how to let his pitches _move_ to his will.”

Chris smiles proudly.

*

The duel between Narumiya and Eijun happened at the eighth inning with runners on first and third.

Daichi could see the graduates already cringing; the only optimistic one in sight is Masuko and Jun by a small margin.

“I taught him that fake bunt hit, I should put some faith in him,” he said. “And the little twerp actually looked reliable, so maybe he might hit.”

Daichi chuckles at their expressions.

Narumiya fiddles with something on the back of his head.

He sent him a pitch that Daichi did not have any knowledge of, but it was called a ball.

“Good eye!”

Another pitch and Eijun fouled it.

“Whahahaha! That was a good pitch!” He said, pointing his bat to Narumiya, who had a hard time suppressing his laugh.

“That fool,” Jun seethes, clutching on the field barriers.

“Hum,” Ryo said, looking like he has decided on something. “I’ll be having a good long discussion with him later.”

“Oga!”

Narumiya wound up once more and Eijun hit it to the right field, the third base runner going home.

“Eijun! You traitor!”

Eijun laughs loudly.

( _‘Since when were they on the first name basis? I’m gonna kill that moron! Fraternizing with the enemy!’_ )

*

Inashiro got back the one run Eijun took.

With two outs, Shirakawa on third base, Yamaoka Riku hit to the outfield, sending Shirakawa home and get himself on second base.

Narumiya Mei stands proudly on the batter’s box, holding his bat as if gauging Eijun’s figure.

Eijun fiddles at something, and Daichi realized it must be an elastic hairband, the likes that Asahi wears, but it’s blue in color. Eijun pulls at it letting it snap back to place.

( _‘Just like Narumiya’s?’_ )

Eijun threw his changeup that got called a strike.

“Ooh, don’t you think Miyuki is even more aggressive with his game calling? A changeup for a lefty?” Jun asks.

“Well, Sawamura-kun’s nature is aggressiveness,” Chris said.

“It’s amazing to watch a catcher calling for aggressive calls and a pitcher who delivers even more aggressive pitches to the calls,” Tetsuya says.

Eijun’s next pitch is a fastball to the inside.

“Barely a ball,” Ryo noted.

“Sawamura-chan’s ins and outs are exceptional! Oga!”

Next pitch is another changeup and Mei fouled it.

“I can see Narumiya pissed off right now,” Jun said, his loud voice becoming even louder now that just one out and the game will enter the final stage.

Eijun threw the last pitch and Narumiya swung his bat and hit the air, the umpire calling ‘strike! Batter out! Change!’

“Whahahaha! That’s my number 11! Did you like it?”

“No! Brat! You’re so louuuud!”

“Whahaha! That’s for you, Narumiya!” Jun jeered, calling the attention of all the players at the field.

Eijun looks at their corner his eyes wandering before widening. Daichi could even see tears forming.

“Spi-spitz-senpai! Master! Young Leader! O-onii-san!”

Eijun starts running toward them before getting dragged away by Kuramochi by the collar back to the dugout while crying hysterically.

“Jun, you did well holding it back to the ninth inning.”

“Oga!” Masuko cries and Chris patted him on the back

“He might just not recognize you, Masuko.”

((*))

In the end, the game ended 3-3, a draw.

Narumiya and Eijun fist bumping with their own version of smirks and challenge in their eyes, gold meets blue.

“Next time, we’ll win,” Eijun says.

“I’d like to see you try, loud brat,” Mei says. “Don’t expect me to go easy on you.”

“I know you’ll give me your all.”

Mei stuck his tongue out at him and kept staring.

“What?” Eijun asks.

_“Brat.”_

((*))

Daichi smiles as he stands up, clapping alongside the crowd gathered after the intense game.

The players were exchanging bows and handshakes in the field and he can see his cousin having a conversation with Narumiya. He could tell they were serious but playful, Narumiya sticking out his tongue.

“Say, Kageyama,” Noya called, stretching as he stands up from the ground. “Who do you think will get the Ace number?”

Kageyama smiled that creepy smile of his.

Kageyama turned to look around at the Seido graduates, who looked confused with their eyebrows raised.

(Seriously, they did not even flinch at the sight of Kageyama’s excited smile. Maybe they were too used to seeing scary people.)

“A-are you asking us who we thought would get the Ace number?” Jun asked.

Kageyama excitedly nodded.

“Who do you think, Chris?”

“Seriously, I don’t have any idea,” Chris said, shaking his head.

“But you would like it if it’s your student, no?” Jun said, shrugging.

“Certainly,” Ryo said. “Not to mention, he’s the main pitcher against powerhouse teams lately.”

“I’m sure seeing Sawamura-chan’s growth is something that makes Chris-chan proud,” Masuko said.

“Change,” Chris starts. “Does not stop once you got your goal. If he gets the Ace number, he still has to get stronger. If he did not, he still has to get stronger.

“Sawamura-kun just have to realize that in order for the team to grow, individual growth is important.”

At that, Chris looked back at Kageyama, his eyes even livelier than before.

“It’s not like he’s at his most complete,” he says. “He still has a lot to learn and perfect.”

“I’m looking forward to his next game,” Tetsuya said before turning to leave for the field.

“Well then, see you later,” Ryo said, waving.

The Seido graduates walked on, entering the small gap in the net, perhaps to greet their former Coach.

“Do you think the Coach could let us play against them?” Jun said.

((*))

Eijun and the Karasuno kids barely managed to escape the common room after saying their goodbyes to the Seido and Inashiro kids.

Eijun struggles catching his breath as he quickly, but gently, closed the door, Mei struggling against Itsuki’s hold after the former jumped up to his feet, insisting that he’ll accompany Eijun to walk his cousin to their bus.

( _“Mei-san, you don’t need to come with them!”_

_“Unhand me, Itsuki!”_

_“Mei-san, calm down!”_

_“Itsuki! You impertinent—ugh!”_

_“Mei, let’s play when I get back!”_ )

“Sorry about that,” he told Daichi.

“No, no,” Daichi said. “It was partially amusing, anyway.”

“Right,” Eijun said. “Mei needs everyone’s attention.”

“You said it,” Daichi said. “He’s a pitcher, alright.”

“It makes me wonder,” Asahi starts. “Where did all those charisma go?”

“He could be very childish at times.”

“Sawamura-senpai,” Kageyama called. “I had a great time today.”

Eijun looked at the kid still holding the garbage bag he had since this morning. He could see the earnest sincerity in his eyes and Eijun couldn’t help smiling at him.

“Ung!” He said, smiling brightly. “I’m glad!”

“I had fun watching, too!” Said someone Eijun remembers as the libero, Noya. “You pitch really good! The ball just came whoosh out of nowhere!”

Eijun could feel his cheeks warm up and he saw Daichi panic.

“Yeah, you’re really good, Sawamura-senpai! The baseball just go wham and it’s in the guy’s gloves!”

“Yeah, city boy, invite us another time! I want to see everyone play!”

Eijun laughs and scratches his head.

“Isn’t that right? Damn right! Our team is good!”

“O-oi, stop that! You’re inflating his ego!”

Eijun laughs.

*

Eijun looks up to the open window, Kageyama’s garbage bag in his right hand.

“We’ll come watch the Summer Final, Eijun,” Daichi tells him.

The challenge tasted great and he could feel his eyes glow.

“Look forward to it!”

“Then I’ll invite you to Karasuno after,” Daichi said. “We could play volleyball or baseball, then.”

Kageyama appeared beside Daichi, then, squeezing through the opened window.

“Yes, Sawamura-senpai! Come watch one of our games, too! Or come to Miyagi, I’ll teach you volleyball!”

Noya squeezed in, too.

“I’ll let you see the Guardian Deity in action!” He said, pointing a thumb to himself.

“Sounds cool! We’ll definitely watch your games in the Nationals! Some senpais said they were interested!”

“We’ll definitely reach Nationals, Sawamura-senpai! I’ll be _blacker_!”

Eijun chuckles.

“Kids, take your seats! We need to be on our way if we want to get home this evening!” Someone called from the bus.

Kageyama looked at him one last time, maybe sadly, but he gave him a grin. Eijun gladly answered with his own.

Noya winked at him, then.

Daichi nodded another time as the bus started moving.

Leaving Eijun looking at their leaving bus, bathed in the orange hues of sunset.

( _‘Sawamura-senpai, can you give me an advice?’_

_‘Eh? About what?’_

_‘How can I make my teammates be at their best?’_

_‘You know my catcher always tell me that the catcher and the pitcher are partners needed to perfect a work of art. So, I dunno, make your teammates shine brighter by being the dark night sky.’_

_‘Dark night sky?’_

_‘You don’t determine their best; you get their best by using all of their potential. You’re all partners that could make a play work. You’re not playing alone. Make them shine.’_ )

Eijun opens Kageyama’s thank you gift. He supposes the pudding and the blueberry cheesecake could pacify Masuko-senpai and Mei for now.

((*))

One week later, Daichi couldn’t help but holler at the text Eijun sent him. Suga panicked and ran to him, his eyes questioning. Daichi showed him the text.

“Whoa.”

“I know.”

Hinata ran over to them and snatched the mobile from Suga’s weak clutch, and shouts.

“Ka-Ka-Ka-Ka—”

Daichi could understand the feeling. Hinata couldn’t form any coherent words due to shock.

Noya picked up the mobile next and his mouth opened to a quiet shout.

“Kageyama! Sawamura Eijun has the Ace number!”

The setter looked from the corner, his eyes glinting dangerously and his smile even more terrifying, pumping his fist like he just won.

The mobile pinged for another notification. Noya, having Daichi’s mobile, looked and his eyes bulged even more.

“There’s a picture!”

Daichi could swear Kageyama is even faster than Hinata when he raced to where Noya is standing just to see the picture sent.

(It was of Eijun walking, his back to the camera but his face is angled to the left, visible. The number 1 decorating his back.)

**Author's Note:**

> I've read these cute DNAxHQ fics where Eijun and Daichi were cousins and they watch each other play and things unravel.  
> You can say my inspiration for starting this fic is 'A Day at Seidou' by SeokminnieSmile.  
> If you happen to come read this, I hope you like it.


End file.
